


In Progress

by augustsunflower



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, im gay as shit too, that yummy gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustsunflower/pseuds/augustsunflower
Summary: Pearl and Marina are hella gay“Ma-Mari-“ Marina’s soft full lips pressed on Pearl’s. Pearl let out a whimper which caused Marina to want more. The taller girl pushed the small girl into the wall.How did we get here? What happened?**Earlier that day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story help

“Morning Rina.” Pearl was being oddly cheerful.

“Morning Pearlie.” Marina was exhausted from their concert last night.

“Wake up sleepy head, I made you breakfast!” Pearl ran into the living area. Marina soon followed after her. “ I’m glad you’re up. I want to make this the BEST day of your life!”

“Pearlie I’m so flattered, why are you doing all of this?”

“Cause you have a date, DUH!” Pearl teased “Beside I haven’t been on a date in YEARS DUDE. Dates are rare for me, so I want to make sure you have the time of your life today.” Marina snickered. She has always adored her best friend.

Both sat down at the dining table. The plates had already laid out. Pearl made scrambled eggs, slightly burnt bacon, and orange juice with no pulp (how she liked it). It was sweet of the older girl to do to this for her roommate.

“Who’s the lucky octo?”

“Um, well, his name is Reece.”

Pearl’s heart shattered. She thought maybe she had an interest in females, but I guess not. Pearl wasn’t thinking with the glass half full. She had lost all hope. She now thought there was no chance that she liked girls. (at this time currently not many bi or pan people are open. don’t worry it’ll change in future stories)

“That’s cool.” Pearl turned shades of pink while choking back her feelings. _Stop it. You knew she was straight. Why did you get your hopes up? You’re such an idiot._  
 _They finished their breakfast while keeping mutual conversation._

The pale girl got up and went to her room. She picked her clothes and went into the bathroom, not forgetting her phone to play music on. That’s when everything fell apart. The “goblin” comments didn’t get to her when she had a thick skin, but it had already been weakened. This was the icing on the cake.

Pearl felt her whole world crashing down. Her knees started to shake, she felt everything kicking in. Every lie Marina had told her about how she looked. Every comment people left. Her eyes swelled up. No one was there to get her. She had locked the door. She had to let it pass. She was lost in her thoughts. She was hopeless.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uMMM this chapter is pretty gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit um i hope this is ok  
> idk how many chapters there are going to be

What felt like hours later (but was only minutes) there was pounding at the door. Marina heard her sobbing. Marina was there.

Pearl was too weak to get up. Tears were still flowing.

“Pearlie what’s wrong.” Marina yelped “I-I, please open the door.” A few seconds passed and footsteps ran away from the door. Pearl’s sobbing was more quiet now.  
*click*

Marina opened the door to she her partner laying there. She almost teared up at the sight, but resisted. The taller girl sat on the bathroom floor and put the tiny girl in her lap.

“Pearlie,” she whispered with a soft voice, stoking the small girl’s hair “What’s wrong?” Pearl pointed at her phone. Marina lifted her arm up to get the phone.

_She is so fucking ugly. How does Marina even work with her? She should honestly just kill herself_

Marina couldn’t think. She was in pure shock at what she had just read. How could someone do that. She was about to kill a bitch.

“Marina you need to go. You have to get ready for your date it’s at 12 right? Go do that it’s more important.”

“Pearlie, i’ll cancel if I have to. You’re my number one priority, not some random octoling. You’re my best friend. I think you’re super fresh.” Pearl was turning red, she hid her face, but she didn’t notice that Marina was also blushing. She had turned teal and felt a burning sensation in her cheeks.

“That means a lot to me. You’re super fresh too and I wish I never had to let you go.” Both girls blushed even more.

 

_What did I do to deserve her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was gay


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gay at the end, also a week is too long, so I'm doing that same day. I don't want to make this too long. We're here for a gay time, not a long time.

"Marina, I think I'm ok now."  _She's too fresh for her own good. No one deserves such_ _beauty. If I can't have her so be it, all I know is Reece better treat her the way she deserves._

Pearl finally caught herself staring in Marina's eyes. Marina wasn't creeped out, she was into it, staring attentively into the pale girl's eyes.

Marina was getting closer, she didn't realize it but she was getting so close to the point they could feel the hot air inbetween them. They both blushed, they didn't know what to do. Marina moved in closer, but snapped back to reality. She didn't want to pull back. She liked this feeling, but she didn't want to lose everything she came to love. The young girl swiftly pulled her face away and hugged her best friend, leaving the bathroom without a word.

Pearl felt left off, she wanted that kiss. She could've had that kiss. She tried to ignore her thoughts as she went to go close and lock the door.  _Hasn't Marina ever heard of closing the goddamn door?_

The tiny girl grabbed her Beats Pill and her phone, she played her favorite songs. Memories of her and Marina dancing to this music flooded Pearl. She hopped in the shower and jammed out.

Marina was picking out the perfect outfit. She wanted to look nice, but she also wanted to try something different. The octoling decided on an old dress Pearl got her. It had drills, hammers, screwdrivers and things like that all over it. She was going for a Ms. Frizzle vibe.

Marina remembered when she First met her best friend. The night Pearl found her on the street, the way she took her in. _The way Pearl smiled and smirked at her. The way they got close in the bathroom..._ The only reason she was going on this stupid date was to get over her weird feelings for Pearl. If she looked at her, her heart would do flips. She loved every stupid rap from her best friend.

*

*

*

It was 11:30

Peal was watching her favorite show, Pop Team Epic. Marina walked in the living room to give Pearl a goodbye hug. 

"Stay safe Marina, call me if you feel uncomfortable."

"I will, l- see you later." Pearl didn't notice the l sound before the octoling said "see you later". Marina shut the door in embarrassment.

_He wanted to go to Olive Garden? Pearl would take me somewhere better, but it's fine I guess._

Marina had just arrived on her motorcycle. She parked, stood up to check her phone. It was 11:45.

A few minutes passed until Marina  saw her date. He looked ok. He was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt that read "I went to The Sunken City of New York." Not very classy. Marina was used to when Pearl took her out on Sunday nights. They'd wear dresses, and Pearl would treat Marina with such care when no other squid or octoling would.

She gave a friendly wave and he waved back. They both met at front door and walkes in.

Back at home, Pearl was bored. She had turned off the TV and sat there, in silence, alone. She was thinking, the one thing she didn't want to do, she thought about how Marina got close to her in that bathroom. About how Marina hesitated when she snapped back to reality. About- she was thinking too hard. She decided to go to her room to rap a little bit and play video games. 

"You look pretty today." Reece spoke shyly.

"You too."  _Fish sticks._ "I mean, you look handsome." _That was a damn lie._

Marina just got some spaghetti, whileReece got the most expensive item on the menu. Red flag number one. 

They had finished their meal with some conversation. He liked cars and motorcycles. He worked on wepons for money. 

The bill finally came to the table. He searched around in his pockets looking for money. He gave Marina a faked worried look.

"I think I left my wallet at home." Can you pay for it?"

How flattering.

"Yeah sure."

They left the restaurant. He tried to give the tall girl a kiss but Marina acted like she didn't know what he was doing. 

They said their goodbyes, and Marina headed home. It was only 3:00. She'd get to see her Pearlie. Marina was practically breaking the speed limit to get home. Beep beep bitch.

She made it with time to change into her work clothes and to talk to Pearl. Marina always had extra clothes at the studio, but she liked having more privacy at home.

"Pearlie, sweetheart I'm home!"

Pearl bolted into the living room and ran up to her best friend to give her a hug. 

"I'm sorry, I just, I kinda misses you." Pearl said muffeled.

"Pearl I missed you too." Marina smiled while closing the door and locking it.

"How was your date."

"It was bad, really bad. I've had better dates with you." SHIT. Pearl slowly let go of Marina. She gave her that same look. They both had all turned teal and pink because of the comment.

_It's now or never, Pearl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was interesting


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is the gayest

Pearl was just about ready to pull Marina onto her lips when the dark octoling pulled Pearl's clothing up towards her.

“Ma-Mari-“ Marina’s soft full lips pressed on Pearl’s. Pearl let out a whimper which caused Marina to want more. The taller girl pushed the small girl into the wall. Pearl melted into the kiss. Before being pulled away from Marina's lips. 

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that, you probably think I'm a freak now and-" The young girl was cut off.

"Rina. You're fine, beside I wanted it anyway." Pearl blushed, hearing the words that coming out of her mouth. "Did you mean to do it, or was it just in the moment?" Pearl guided Marina to the couch. They talked it out.

"I mean, I wanted to do that, it's been on my mind since forever. You just seem so fresh, and you make me feel special. You were the only inkling who believed in me. I was scared of my feelings, scared of what you'd think. The only reason I went on that date was to get over my feelings for you. It feels bubbly, but then it feels like I'm under a huge rock. It's, it's-"

"It's love?"

"Yeah, that's the word. I love you." Pearl turned 70 shades of red when shw heard those words.

"Rina, when I met you I knew you were special. I always thought you'd do great thinks, now look where we are. You're a star. It was in you the whole time. You're going to continue to grow and do beautiful things. Rina I'm scared too, but let's be scared together. Marina," Pearl drew close to the girl next to her "I love you more than cod could ever know." This time Pearl kissed the tall girl's full lips. It took the pair a few minutes before they parted. 

"Oh yeah, you do need to get dressed, well when you do we're gonna rock the socks off of this show!" They looked at the clock that read 3:56.

Shit

Marina didn't have time to change they ran out of their apartment onto their motorcycle and road off into the sun. They will forever love eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do prompts and stuff, I'll even try art prompts. I'll do a drawing for this story soon, i swear.


End file.
